


Christmas Morning At The University of Carolina In The Sky

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Ramona Flowers Spanking Stories [2]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: spanking_world, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Paddling, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some movie spoilers are mentioned. Is a sequel to "Roxy's Other Weakness"</p>
<p>Was written for Day 2 "Unwrapping Presents" of the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at Spanking_World on livejournal.</p>
<p>Ramona and Roxy open presents on a snowy Christmas morning. Spanking and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning At The University of Carolina In The Sky

The campus of the University of Carolina In The Sky was beautiful in winter. Ramona Flowers wasn't going home for the holidays. It was a particularly uncomfortable time to be around her father. 

Ramona got up early and took a walk. She was all wrapped up against the cold. It had been snowing the last few days and the floating island was blanketed with thick fluffy snow. 

She reached the chain that tethered the island to the Earth just at sunrise. She looked down. The sky above was clear, she looked over the winter wonderland landscape below. On the north horizon there was clouds, more snow approaching. The great metal chain to the ground sparkled with frost. 

Ramona watched until the sun was fully up and then turned away. She trudged back to the campus. The snow crunched under foot. 

There was a spooky quiet to the university buildings. There was no movement. Most students and staff had gone home to their families. 

When she returned to the room she found Roxy was still in bed. She closed the door of the room their shared as quietly as she could. She watched Roxy for a few moments. She looked adorable all snuggled up and peaceful. 

Ramona pulled off her hat and gloves and scarf. Her hair was red with green streaks through it. She left her winter boots by the door and hung her coat up on the rack. 

There were two beds in the room. The one on the right was Ramona's the one of the left was Roxy's. They mostly just used Roxy's bed now though. Ramona went to her bed. She didn't want to wake her girlfriend. She stretched out and grabbed a book and read for a while. 

"Is it Christmas?" Roxy said as she woke up. 

Ramona set her book down and turned onto her side to face Roxy. "It's Christmas." 

Roxy Richter grinned and in a flash she was out of bed and pounced on Ramona. Ramona barely had time to react to Roxy kissing her before Roxy bounded off her and started doing a 'happy dance' around the room. 

Roxy was wearing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer pyjama bottoms and a white vest-top with a jolly looked penguin on the front of it. Ramona smiled. How anyone could possibly have that much energy moments after waking up was beyond her. 

Roxy threw open the curtains and squealed at the snow, even though it had been there a couple of days. Apparently the fact that it was Christmas snow made it even more special. 

Ramona made them both a cup of festive tea. Roxy finally sat down and was still for a few minutes while she drank it. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home right now?" Ramona asked. 

Roxy shook her head. "No. I'm right here where I want to be." 

Ramona sipped her tea to cover up the fact that she was feeling a fuzzy warm happiness that she wasn't quite sure what to do with. 

"Okay," Roxy jumped up when they had finished their tea. She dashed over to her closet in a blur and rummaged for twenty three seconds before coming back to Ramona. "This is for you," she handed Ramona the neatly wrapped package. It was a large flat present wrapped in red and gold Bomberman paper. 

Roxy watched with anticipation as Ramona tore open the paper. 

"Oh wow," Ramona gasped. The frame was a dark wood. Contained within it was a collage. It was made up of sketches. Some were colored, some black and white, and a couple of them were painted. All of the images were of Ramona. Every image was different. Different angles, different styles. Right in the center was a red love heart with 'Ramona - The Girl I Love' written in black letters. 

Ramona thought it was incredible. Every thing about it was beautifully done. Her eyes focused on the 'L' word in the middle. Love was a word neither of them had said yet. For a word so short it was so very big and scary. 

"It's amazing," Ramona said, looking up to Roxy. "I have no idea what to say to this." 

In the greatest of honesty Ramona didn't know if she loved Roxy. She liked her. She enjoyed being with her. Despite the obvious attraction Ramona was still pretty confused by what was happening with Roxy. She had been 100% straight before her. At least that's what she'd thought. She could evidently be into a girl, but could she be in love with one? 

Ramona didn't know. 

But the moment was right. She definitely had feelings for Roxy. She felt a warm fuzzy joy in her chest and so she reached out and took Roxy's hand and said "I love you Roxy, thank you so much." 

Roxy's expression was the very definition of happy. She took the picture from Ramona and set it to the side before sitting on her lap, putting her arms around her neck and kissing her. 

"You know I wasn't sure about...I thought you might freak out." 

"Not freaking out," Ramona assured her and kissed her again, soft and sensual. "I got you something too." 

Roxy slipped off Ramona's lap and onto the bed. Ramona got down on her knees and reached under the bed. She pulled out the present. about the size of a shoe box. She sat beside Roxy then handed her the package. 

Ramona watched Roxy unwrap the box. It was a simple wooden box with Roxy's name engraved on the top. She ran her fingers over her name then undid the small catch on the front of the box and opened it. Inlaid in purple velvet was a spanking paddle. It was black leather with 'Roxy' printed on the handle in scarlet. To the left of the paddle was a pair of soft neoprene wrist restraints connected by a thin silver chain. To the right of the paddle was a small blindfold, below it was a small silver bullet vibrator and a small black butt plug. 

Roxy's eyes widened as she looked over the kinky gifts. 

"Anything you don't like we don't have to use, it all came as a set. I know you like the spanking and we talked about the..." 

"I love it," Roxy purred. She looked Ramona in the eyes. "All of it." She pulled out the butt plug. "This we might have to work up to." 

"We only use what you're comfortable with, this is your present. You decide. You control everything." 

Roxy put the plug back in the box. "I love it. I love it all and I love you Ramona Flowers." She set the box down beside the collage she'd given Ramona and gave her a big bear hug. 

They held each other for a while. It was Christmas morning and they were together and they were happy. 

Outside it was starting to snow. Light flakes floated to the ground. There was a gentle breeze that carried the flakes in whirling patterns through the air. 

"Ramona?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can we use my present?" 

"I think we could manage that," Ramona said with a smile. 

Roxy shifted so she could press her lips to Ramona's. 

Kissing Roxy wasn't like kissing a boy. She was so soft, so open, so...feminine. Ramona deepened the kiss, her tongue dipping into Roxy's mouth. 

After a minute or two of making out Roxy started pulling up Ramona's top. Their lips parted so Roxy could take it off. She leaned in and kissed Ramona's neck as her hands went around her back to undo her bra. They got rid of it too and resumed kissing with increased heat. 

"You're so...fucking...hot..." Roxy moaned between kisses. She gently pushed Ramona onto her back. A topless Ramona was now lying across the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Roxy pulled her vest top off over her head, the jolly penguin. giving way to a jolly pair of breasts and added it to the clothing on the floor. She straddled Ramona bending over her to kiss her some more. 

Ramona held Roxy close, her hands stroking up and down her girlfriend's back, fingers running through her hair. 

Outside he snow was picking up, flurrying merrily. 

Roxy kissed down Ramona's neck again. "I want to earn my spanking," she said. 

"Oh how are you gonna do that?" 

"By being naughty," Roxy moved down, taking the peak of Ramona's right breast in her mouth. She looked up at Ramona and met her gaze as she sucked on the captured nipple, running her tongue over it as she did. 

Ramona moaned, fingers running through Roxy's blonde hair again. 

Roxy switched to the other nipple, sucking a little harder. She gave the nipple a light bite before letting it slip out between her lips. Both her hands went to Ramona's tis, caressing and squeezing as she kissed down her abdomen. She pinched Ramona's nipples harder as her lips travelled further down. She twisted and pulled on the hard nubs, making Ramona's moan lustfully. 

The blonde pulled down her girlfriend's thick winter pants and her panties together, Ramona shimmied her butt and raised herself to ease their removal. Roxy went on her knees on the floor, positioning herself with Ramona's legs on her shoulders. 

She thought about the paddle. She thought about what Ramona had said. Love. They were in love. They loved each other. Ramona loved her. And Ramona was going to use the paddle on her. She was going to get a hell of a spanking. What better Christmas could she ask for? 

She leaned forward, not hesitating to dive right in to one of her other favorite things to do. 

The sky outside was thick with cloud, not that either of the women noticed. The snow was falling heavily. 

Inside the room things were very much getting hotter. Roxy enthusiastically licked and sucked on Ramona's wet pussy. 

 

Ramona wasted no time at all after her orgasm. 

She pulled Roxy up from the floor, kissing her, hands going all over her body. She touched her breasts, her thighs, her butt, her shoulders, her back. 

"Bend over the bed naughty girl, you definite earned a spanking," said Ramona. 

Roxy bent over the bed, grabbing a couple of pillows for comfort. Ramona yanked down her pajama bottoms and left them around her ankles. The wasn't wearing any panties. Thee was something wrong about finding a woman with happy reindeer pyjamas around her ankles sexy. 

Ramona noticed the heavy snowfall outside, glad to had gotten back indoors long before it started. 

Roxy's ass was pale and smooth, full and round. Ramona ran both hands over it, giving both buttocks a good squeeze. It had been just over a month since Roxy has first asked Ramona to spank her. Since then it had been a regular part of their sex life. 

Ramona bent forward herself, kissing down Roxy's spine. She kissed and licked all over Roxy's buttocks, knowing her girlfriend was waiting for that first spank. Her hands were moving over the blonde's hips and thighs and back. She stopped kissing. She used just her hands on Roxy's butt, knowing that would heighten the expectation. 

She ran the thumb of her right hand down the back of Roxy's thigh then brought it round to her slit. 

She pressed it to Roxy's clit, rubbing in slow circles. Roxy made a low noise of pleasure. Ramona stroked the thumb through Roxy's wet folds. She penetrated her just for a second, eliciting more noises from her lover. 

She tentatively continued the journey and brushed her wet thumb over Roxy's asshole. Roxy gasped but didn't say anything. 

"Another day naughty girl," Ramona said in a husky tone. 

"Okay," Roxy replied. 

Then Ramona spanked her with her hand. 

Roxy cried out. 

Ramona picked up the paddle. She gave it an experimental swing or two through the air. "Ready Roxy?" 

"Yes." 

Ramona rubbed the paddle up and down Roxy's right buttock. Then she smacked her with it. 

Roxy yelped loudly. 

"Was that okay?" Ramona asked, the yelp had been a lot louder than Roxy usually was. 

"Yes...yes, very okay." 

Ramona gave her other buttock a whack with the paddle. Roxy made the same noise. Ramona asked again and Roxy assured her that "fuck yes" it was okay. 

Ramona gave her ten good smacks with the paddle then massaged the reddening cheeks. 

"I think this is the best Christmas ever," said Roxy. 

Ramona raised the paddle again. Another ten. Each strike landed in a different place from the backs of Roxy's thighs to her buttocks. 

Roxy was panting and moaning and whispering the occasional "thank you". 

"This is your paddle Roxy. No one elses." Ramona said, resting the leather against her skin. 

"No. It's ours," Roxy said. 

Ramona moved side on to Roxy's raised bottom. She ran her left hand over it, feeling the heat radiating from it. She moved the hand down between Roxy's legs, feeling a different kind of heat. 

With the paddle in her other hand she spanked Roxy again, hard. She spanked her again. Again. Then she slid two fingers into Roxy, spanking her again once they were all the way inside she brought the paddle down on Roxy's ass again. 

They found a good rhythm, Roxy thrusting back while Ramona fingered her, adding a smack with the paddle every few seconds. 

Roxy shook and cried out loudly when she came. 

Outside the snow continued to fall.


End file.
